This invention relates to pulse-forming networks and is particularly concerned with impedance-matched pulse-forming networks.
Pulse-forming networks (PFNs) are used to deliver a flat-top electrical pulse of either current or voltage to an impedance-matched load. In order to obtain maximum energy transfer from the PFN to the load within an allocated time interval, the PFN impedance has to be equal to the load impedance--otherwise the energy transfer is not maximised. Certain loads, for example some laser discharges, have continuously falling impedance and therefore the impedance-matched condition for maximum energy transfer is only satisfied briefly during the PFN discharge resulting in an energy transfer to the load of less than the maximum possible within the allocated interval. This can seriously degrade the performance of the laser.